


Snow

by Karisawa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Renaishizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisawa/pseuds/Karisawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Renaishizaya month - a whole month of just fluff. </p><p>Shizuo's POV. It snows outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

He's beautiful.

I could never tell him that, but he's absolutely beautiful.

It's kind of hard to tell that he's beautiful, since he covers it up with sinister smiles and harsh lies.

But once you get past all that, you can see how beautiful he is. No matter how many times we've fought, how many bruises and cuts are left on him, his skin stays like porcelain. There's not a scratch on him. It's almost a shame to punch him, leaving a bruise on something so perfect.

 _Almost_ a shame.

He's still Izaya. Still the cruelest, conniving, piece of shit in 'Bukuro. I still hate him. I wish he was dead. I wish I never had to see him again.

But damn, he's beautiful.

\--------------------------------------------

It's been a cold week, tonight especially. We're supposed to get snow, maybe some ice. People are staying off the roads.

But he still managed to walk from Shinjuku to my apartment.

Things always go the same way with us. He comes over, mocks me for the damage I've done this week, takes his clothes off, and I can't bring myself to say no. He's beautiful.

I don't even want to say no anymore.

I started leaving my front door open on Friday nights. I know he's on his way over.

And for a while, it feels like we actually love each other.

But once it's over, he gets dressed and leaves without a word.

"Oh... The snow started..."

I look up from lighting my first cigarette of the night and see him standing at the window, half-dressed, watching the snow fall.

"Yeah... I heard it's supposed to be a bad one, too. They're tellin people to stay inside."

He picks up his shirt, but doesn't put it on.

"Well, I better try to beat the ice, then."

I put my lighter down and slide on my underwear and a t-shirt. He still hasn't dressed.

"...Izaya? Um..."

He quickly puts on his shirt and grabs his jacket.

"...It's too dangerous"

"I'll be fine, Shizu-chan. I survive danger every day. I just survived you, didn't I?"

"This is weather danger, not... Look, you shouldn't go out in it."

He puts his jacket back down.

"...You should stay here tonight."

"What, want another round?"

"No! I..."

He smirks and sits on the bed.

"Aww, Shizu-chan's worried about me~"

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep you from freezing to death. That jacket isn't enough to keep you warm, and you'll probably blow away in the wind."

He chuckles and undresses again, grabbing my shirt off the floor. He puts it on and buttons it up. It hangs like a dress on him.

"Well, you'll have to keep me warm, then."

\--------------------------------------------

He's never spent the night before. Neither of us really know how to share a bed with someone; we're both used to being alone. But I try to keep the blankets on him so he doesn't freeze. His hands trace over me until they finally rest around my waist, his legs intertwined with mine. I pull him closer, keeping my hand around his lower back.

"Shizu-chan, you're burning hot..."

"Huh?"

"Your skin is hot... Must be all that rage boiling inside you."

"I can still kick you out."

He smiles and kisses me softly, almost lovingly.

"Goodnight, Shizu-chan." He pauses.

"...Thank you for letting me stay"

"....No problem."

His eyes close and he drifts off to sleep. The shadows of the snow falling outside coast over his skin and his lips part slightly, finally falling from that smirk. 

I wish I could say I still hate him.

But he's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> For Renaishizaya month. I started early haha


End file.
